


Never Have I Ever....

by WinterFang



Series: Pointless-Ness [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chris's Stupid Video Camera, Drabble, Drinking, Gen, Knowing More, Never Have I Ever, Tents, These-Guys-Are-Idiots, stupid drabble, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFang/pseuds/WinterFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas was sick and bored out of his mind... but... he had booze; and when he had booze... shit happens.</p><p> </p><p>(A stupid drabble that my mind came up with - the 'children' play a game.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever....

The three 'children' were left back at the campsite, while the 'adults' went off to go scouting. Looking for any supplies they could use, the 'children' were required to stay back, because Nick was sick, not deathly, he just had a little cold. His sister and his step-brother had to help 'take care' of him.  
Which means that they had to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't go anywhere, for a while... the three 'youngsters' had been getting alone fine, they would even share a single (large) tent; Alicia was in the middle and Chris slept to the far left. Nick had the last spot and they all slept so well in their bedrolls.

Currently, while everyone else was out, they were in their tent with everything zipped up. Alicia was reading and Chris was filming; that stupid camera that he'd never put down. It was sorta irritating, that this 'needed to be remembered'.  
Whatever.

 

Nicholas was sick and bored out of his mind... but... he had booze; and when he had booze... shit happens.  
"Hey..." his voice made Chris turn the camera and Alicia to look at him with an annoyed look, she hated it whenever he talked because he was an idiot... though he was street-smart. The man smirked before he reached into his bedroll and pulled out the tequila, holding the bottle up for them to see.  
Chris pointed the camera at it as a goofy grin came to his face, Alicia gave him a disapproving look, "We aren't drinking that."

He smiled and set it down, "Of course not, we're playing 'Never have I ever'." He was sure they have heard of it, Alicia gave another disapproving look, but she knew it well enough.

 

Five fingers- any amount of questions, who ever puts all their fingers down has to drink the booze. And they lose.  
Christopher has indeed heard of the game, and he looked eager to play it as he set the camera down and aimed it at the three of them.

 

"So, yes?"  
Chris nodded eagerly, Alicia reluctantly gave into what her older brother wanted them to do, "Perfect! Fingers up!" Nicholas shouted as he scooted closer to his siblings until they were in a circle, he held his hand up and sniffed a couple of times to clear his nose. Alicia looked very bored already, but she held her hand up like Chris did.

 

"Alright, alright." Nick said as he stifled his laugh, "Never have I ever... smoked a joint." His own finger went down, Chris's went down next as Alicia sent the youngest a look, then she said to Nick, "You should put all your fingers down."  
"Okay - never have I ever... gone skinny dipping."  
Alicia's finger went down, but Nick's and Chris's stayed up, the girl looked positively embarrassed as she looked away from the boys when they sent her a smirk.

"Never have I ever faked being sick to stay home from school." All of their finger's' went down nearly at the same time. That then earned a loud laugh from Chris - he expected it from Nick, but not from the girl who almost acted like a 'goody-two-shoes'.  
"More than once." Alicia added as she covered her mouth and started to laugh along with the youngest, she had to admit, this was getting fun.

"Never had I... had sex." Nick challenged, he figured that everyone has done it before. His baby sister's finger went down, Nick's did as well. But Chris's stayed up, "Oh! Either he's lying, or we have a virgin..."  
"Virgin." Chris confirmed with a crooked smile, "You might have to show him what it's like, Alicia."  
Said girl shot him a glare that clearly said 'no'. And Chris made a disgusted face, "Hey," Nick said in his own defense, "I'd watch it."  
"Oh!" Alicia exclaimed as she leaned over and slapped her older brother on the upper arm, "You are so disgusting!" Nick laughed as he tried to lean away from Alicia, he didn't try to offer any defense at what he said.  
Chris was gagging as if the very thought would kill him; and Nick still thought it was funny. Though he wasn't serious - the other two knew it was a joke. Nick cared for his family too much, and he wouldn't ever let them go, not again.

 

Nick swore he would never put them in danger, and make sure that nothing bad happened to them.

In the end, Nick lost - but he knew more about his siblings than he did before... still, everyone got a taste of booze and was back to normal before the 'adults' got back.


End file.
